Nanostructures and microstructures on glass substrates are used for a variety of applications in display, lighting, and solar devices. In display devices the structures can be used for light extraction or light distribution. In lighting devices the structures can be used for light extraction, light distribution, and decorative effects. In photovoltaic devices the structures can be used for solar concentration and antireflection. Patterning or otherwise forming nanostructures and microstructures on large glass substrates can be difficult and not cost-effective. Accordingly, a need exists for fabricating nanostructures and microstructures in a cost-effect manner on a continuous carrier film and then using the film to transfer or otherwise impart the structures onto glass substrates or other permanent receptor substrates.